Riko's Dilemma
by OuMiyuki
Summary: This is what its like to have a toned and muscular friend and an irritatingly playful friend. The issue? You have a muscle fetish, and that annoying friend won't leave you alone.


**Author Notes**

 **Don't ask me where this came from. It popped in my mind all of a sudden, and well. You is sexy, and we all know that Riko likes sexy right? XD**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

The sun have rose and is washing over Numazu with a gentle morning glow and warmth. It's another normal school day, and Riko who is a relatively early riser have already changed and is back in her room to do a final check on her school bag before she takes her time to leave for school.

Yes, it is a normal day. Waking at exactly six thirty-seven, getting out of bed at six forty. A nice slow brushing of teeth, cleaning of face, brushing of hair and dressing into her sailor school uniform.

Proceeding to greet her mother downstairs, have a light breakfast together with her mother.

And now, enter her room to take her school bag.

But something caught her eye across her balcony.

A pair of legs- scratch that, a pair of toned legs that clearly belongs to an athlete, which are slightly tanned... Moving up to perfect thighs; those look really firm and smooth to touch... To her belly button-

 _Wait! NO!_

Riko's amber eyes shot up to meet sapphire eyes, shoulder-length, wavy, ash-brown hair, and a grin.

 _You-chan?!_

Riko's mind identified the girl across her balcony, but was soon occupied with her friend's abs – out on display for Riko to see, or anyone who passes by.

 _Why does You-chan have such a magnificent and toned body? And why am I able to see it in clear view at seven in the morning?!_

"Good morning to you too, Riko-chan." Greeted Riko's well-toned friend.

One would usually expect a return greeting, but You was met with a shout instead.

"W-Why aren't you wearing anything?!" Riko exclaimed, her hands flying up to cover her eyes, though her fingers were parted so she could peek through.

"Huh? I'm not clothless, Riko-chan. I'm wearing a sports bra and shorts." The swimmer cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"W-Why are you at Chika-chan's house so early in the morning and naked?!" Riko was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from You's fabulous abs as she continued her loud exclamations.

You was going to explain, but a warm existence popped behind her, forcefully squeezing her head under the ash-brunette's arms; leading to a hearty chuckle from You as the orangehead smiled her good mornings to her childhood friend and neighbour on the other side.

"You-chan had a sleepover with me last night, and she's not nude, Riko-chan." Chika explained in a chirpy tone.

Riko shook her head in exasperation, and removed a hand that wasn't doing a good job in covering her eyes, away from her face to point an accusatory finger at You's stomach.

"I can see Y-You-chan's e-entire set of musc- You-chan's stomach! She's as good as naked!" Riko exclaimed.

Chika laughed; happy to be entertained so early in the morning. "You-chan better wear some clothes soon then. Though I like You-chan with lesser fabric on~"

The mikan-loving girl winked suggestively at the ash-brunette who blushed a little.

"Don't be a perv, Chika-chan.." You pushed her childhood friend's grinning head away from her.

"I'm not a perv! Riko-chan is~" Chika retorted.

"I'm not a pervert!" Riko shouted; desperation and embarrassment thick in her voice.

"Really now~?" Chika's voice was full of cheekiness and challenge.

Riko didn't want to fall for the orangehead's obvious taunt, so she quickly averted her gaze and head further inside her room.

* * *

After that, Riko returned to her normal day by expertly avoiding going to school with her two classmates.

However, if avoidance was the redhead's way to keeping normalcy, her plan was way too lacking. She was barely given ten minutes of peace when the classroom door opened to reveal double cheeky grins; Riko's eyes widened for fear of what to come.

"Good morning~ Riko-chan!" The Leader of Aqours greeted in a voice that was oozing thick with scheme.

The pianist frowned internally, but managed a small amicable smile on the outside. "Good morning, Chika-chan, You-"

The redhead wasn't allowed to finish as her jaw attempted to meet the ground and her eyes flew wide; all thanks to the ash-brunette's friendly salute, accompanied with an "Ohayousoro! :'P" – on her stomach, written in thick black marker, no doubt by the orangehead who wore that dumb, broad, I've-got-you-good grin, and was doing her part in lifting You's top up to expose those wonderful abs for Riko to see.

"W-W-W-What do you think you're doing?! Chika-chan! You-chan!" Riko shrieked and reached out to press her hands on the swimmer's abs. No, that was an accident! Riko meant to grab the uniform right away and pull it down so that her friend was not naked in class, which she did, a second after relishing in the awesome sensation of what You has thanks to her fit and active lifestyle – a toned stomach that can drive Riko crazy.

Riko was now blushing heavily while Chika was as good as _rolling on the floor laughing_ , except she wasn't rolling and instead clutching her stomach as she cackled. You at least had a hint of shame as she smiled sheepishly, but still had mirth in her ocean-like eyes.

"Y-You two are impossible!" Riko huffed and refused to speak to the two of them even when they apologised like a hundred times until the teacher came in.

* * *

Riko could keep a temper, but she never really liked to. Being angry makes your inside turn bad was what she was taught, and it leaves her feeling kind of guilty even though she did no wrong.

So, the benevolent second year decides to look for the two mischievous and playful duo she has for friends, and make up.

After some time of searching and asking around, Riko found that the two were in the toilet.

She opens the door, smiles when she sees the familiar ash-brown and orangehead, but just as she called out to them...

"Chi..."

"Alright, let's do this, You-chan!" Chika declares with her usual carefree grin.

"I've been waiting, so go ahead." You responds with a happy nod.

And You lifts up her uniform's top a third time today (counting the time Chika lifted it to write on her stomach), Riko screamed.

"I can't believe that you two will keep doing this to me!" And Riko left before Chika or You could react.

"Um...I was just going to wipe off the marker ink on You-chan's stomach..." Chika blinked and said to no one in particular.

You chuckled and took the orangehead's hand that was holding the wet cloth over to her exposed tummy. "Please do. We'll apologize and explain to Riko-chan after. I don't want this to stain."

Chika shook her head with a condescending smile. "I didn't use a permanent marker, You-chan. So it can't leave any stains on you. Besides, I think it'll be cool to have Ohayousoro tattooed on your smooth skin here."

Chika shares her opinions as she cleans off the ink.

You shook her head. "Even if it's Chika-chan who asks me to get a tattoo, I won't."

"I can help you draw it on you every day~" Chika winked up at You whose cheeks turned slightly pink at the suggestion.

"..No."

"Aww~ it was a good try though." Chika stood up after making sure all the ink was no longer there, and the two childhood friends left the toilet.

* * *

Just before lunch break ended, the two guilty as charged childhood friends approached Riko to apologise, however, the redhead was adamant to not listen or speak to them.

With little to no choice in the matter as lessons has begun, they could only wait for after school to give a proper apology and obtain Riko's forgiveness.

And with all the luck of the Gods of Muscles, if there's such a god, Riko was _not_ blessed.

The pianist escaped the classroom the moment the after school bell rang, only to remember that Aqours have practice this evening.

And when she stepped into the changing room, it just had to be You and her fabulous body to greet her.

"I'll return later-"

"Wait, Riko-chan! I'm really sorry about earlier! And earlier-earlier!" The ash-brunette apologized for each time Chika lifted her shirt in front of Riko, and this morning where she was in her sports bra.

The redhead releases a long sigh, she wasn't really angry after all. "You're forgive-"

"You-chan! Woah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...push you?"

One more milli-second and the swimmer would have received the pianist's acceptance to her apology, but Chika just had to burst through the door and unceremoniously push Riko stumbling forward into You's exposed front.

"Are...you alright, Riko-chan?" The ash-brunette asked in an apprehensive tone; she managed to catch the falling redhead, but where Riko's face landed and the foreboding silence sent a chill down You's spine.

Riko's grip on You's arm tightened before she began an eerie laughter.

"He-he. He-he. He..."

"Um...Riko-chan?" You swallowed as she looked on fearfully.

" _I'm not forgiving you..._ " Riko muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, Riko-chan." Chika had a hand cupped to her ear to enhance her hearing.

" _I said.._ I'm not forgiving you, Chika-chan!" Riko stood upright and headed for the door in one fluid transition, pausing to point an accusatory finger to the unapologetic orangehead before storming off.

"Eh? But...that was an accident!" Chika protested, but You put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should apologise properly, Chika-chan. For all the other times."

Chika nodded solemnly. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." You smiled encouragingly, not thinking twice that Chika's ideas usually aren't good for making proper apologies.

* * *

Riko sighed heavily as she entered her room and uncharacteristically dumped her school bag on the bed. "Today was horrible... Good...but horrible..."

The redhead didn't dislike getting to see You's muscular body, but getting teased because of it was not pleasant; she actually felt kind of harassed or cursed to get to be close to that smooth, toned, delicious stomach of Watanabe You.

 _Ughh..this is all Chika-chan's fault. But maybe if I can be more honest with myself... No! No, no, no!_

"Riko-chan~~!"

The voice of the redhead's neighbour shouted for her from across the balcony and she reluctantly looked over.

"What is it, Chika-chan?" Riko asked, her voice annoyed, but she fell silent when she saw You on the balcony too. Amber eyes quickly checked that You's uniform top was still on, and released a breath she did not know she was holding when it was confirmed to be on.

 _I shouldn't feel disappointed that You-chan is clothed. No._

"I wanted to apologise for today... Sorry for teasing you so much." Chika looked and sounded genuinely apologetic this time, so Riko was going to say it's okay, but-

"Even though you love You-chan's body as much as I do-"

"Chika-chan!" You warned when she saw a rage cloud appearing above Riko.

"I mean! I'm sorry! So as an apology! You-chan will perform for you an 'I'm sorry' handstand! Her handstands are really cool!" Chika gave a quick and energetic applaud as You took centre stage, or well, the centre of the balcony.

 _Handstand? But that would mean-_

Before Riko could finish her line of thought, the thought occurred in real time – You did a perfect handstand, on the balcony's railing, and with what she was wearing, the school's top and skirt both met gravity – meaning those well-toned thighs and stomach was there for Riko to feast her eyes upon once more this _not normal_ day.

Riko pulled her curtains shut without another word, she was in dire need for her bed and pillow to scream into.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **This is quite the unexpected product. I don't really know what happened and I just wrote this. OvO**

 **Well...I hope you enjoyed this little story as much as I did? X'3**

 **Leave a comment if you like! *v***


End file.
